vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
- IT IS -
and |singers = CYBER DIVA *IA ROCKS (chorus) |producers = Tenshi~Akari |links = }} Background "'- IT IS -'" is a CYBER DIVA original that also features IA ROCKS in the song's chorus. The English lyrics were originally intended to be sung by RUBY, and prior to its release, it was originally a Japanese song for IA ROCKS. However, the artist decided to compose the song for CYBER DIVA instead. It is an uplifting piece about never giving up, looking toward the future, and not worrying about what's wrong in the now. Succeeding versions Lyrics To you it's just another day full of the same old sorrows Trapped within a world of injustice all around Why does this suffering invade our hearts and minds? It's something that keeps breaking the walls between humanity's bounds But there is hope of peace and understanding right in plain sight Inside of all our hearts there is radiant love that's so bright So take a look all around you There is always one That's gonna find a new light, shine it into your sight Just waiting for you So when you're down and you have no place to go And nobody to turn to Just hold up your head, there's much in store Waiting for you You know it's just the beginning of your own life There's more beyond those clouds Because IT IS WHAT IT IS! Life is a whole world Of possibilities to receive! All of life is a treasure trove that's worth more than you can believe The power that you hold inside you is the master key (it all begins with you) And all the sadness that you face is only temporary Like a storm that blows over your life and quickly fades away So know that all the troubles you encounter aren't the "end-all" of your being Just keep on living, you'll see it's not all for nothing And when people surround you, they'll learn a thing or two From all the odds that you faced running life's rugged race To make that breakthrough So when you're down and you have no place to go (and nobody to turn to) Just hold up your head, there's much in store Waiting for you You know it's just the beginning of your own life There's more beyond those clouds Because IT IS WHAT IT IS! Life is a whole world Of possibilities to receive! I know sometimes you feel like just giving up Because there's no escape from the bad news we hear on every day Even thoughts that cloud your mind hold all the good things back that's inside of you But just remember time will never stay in one spot, and things will certainly change for you Even from this adversity your story will renew someone's faith So don't you worry about the trouble Since the strength inside you will double Look inside of your heart and let your spirit shine away! So when you're down and you have no place to go And nobody to turn to Just hold up your head, there's much in store Waiting for you You know it's just the beginning of your own life There's more beyond those clouds Because IT IS WHAT IT IS! Life is a whole world Of possibilities to receive! (repeat) Because IT IS WHAT IT IS, What it is Oh yes, what it is, What it is External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring CYBER DIVA Category:Songs featuring IA Category:Songs featuring RUBY